


what comes next

by noctiphany



Series: little beasts [90]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Frottage, M/M, tiny psycho bart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 12:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18691822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctiphany/pseuds/noctiphany
Summary: Max has always known that Bart’s not like other boys.





	what comes next

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [stretch this shaking mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8611171) by [noctiphany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctiphany/pseuds/noctiphany). 



> I've been posting these Max/Bart snippets that I wrote a long time ago but never posted. Here's the story of how they met.

Max has always known that Bart’s not like other boys. 

He knew the very first night he found him in that back alley in Oklahoma, stomping a man’s face to hamburger meat. He was smiling as he did it, giddy like a child jumping in puddles, and Max knew then how special he was. He also knew that without the proper guidance and discipline what would happen to him, so Max took him under his wing. 

It hasn’t always been easy. Bart was resistant at first. He thought Max was trying to take his fun away by making him be careful. Max learned quickly that Bart just doesn’t understand life the way normal folks do. His brain works one hundred percent on impulse and _want_. If he wants something, he goes and gets it. There is no part of him that stops to consider the consequences of his actions; that’s where Max comes in. 

Eventually, Bart began to understand why Max made him do certain things. Maybe _understand_ is a stretch, but he started fighting it less and chose to trust that Max knew what was best. Sometimes they made it into a game. Sometimes Bart got overeager about the body strapped to the table and skipped one of the steps and Max had to shell out thousands of dollars for new identities for both of them. 

It’s a process. 

 

: : :

They’ve been in Alabama for a while now, maybe the longest they’ve been able to stay anywhere. Max likes to think Bart’s growing, that he’s learning, but it’s probably just dumb luck. It’s foolish to get hopeful and even more stupid to start getting comfortable. 

When Bart makes his first friend, Max packs their bags just in case. Her name is Carol and her parents just died a few months ago and for whatever strange reason that children have for the things they do, she likes Bart. They play video games together for hours and talk about monsters and aliens and Carol laughs when Bart tells her that chainsaws aren’t all they’re cracked up to be. 

“It’s a cool noise,” Bart shrugs, leaning his body to the right along with his controller. “But too messy.”

Carol just kicks him in the back of the head with her foot and says, “You’re so weird.”

 

: : :

 

 

When Bart pads into his room in the middle of the night, it’s nothing unusual. Bart never really understood personal space anyway so sometimes when he’s cold or just bored he’ll just slip into Max’s room and sleep in his bed, talk to his ear off long after Max has passed back out. 

Tonight Bart doesn’t say anything, just slips under the covers. After a minute or so he reaches back and grabs Max’s arm and pulls it over him. That’s not something he’s done before, so Max doesn’t react to it just yet. He’s kind of curious to see where this goes. He lets his arm drape around Bart’s tiny waist, feels Bart’s stomach flex beneath his hands every time he shifts. Even though it always takes him forever to get still, Bart’s especially squirmy tonight. Every time Max thinks he’s about to settle he starts shifting around again, backing up against Max closer and closer until --

“Bart,” Max says, squeezing Bart’s hip. “Settle down please.”

He doesn’t, of course, because it’s pretty much a rule that Bart never does what he asks the first time. He just keeps _squirming_ , clearly unaware of the effect he’s having by rubbing his tight, sixteen year old ass against Max’s groin. 

“Bart, come on,” Max says. “Get still.”

“ _Uuuuaaaugh_ ,” Bart says, letting out this deep, frustrated huff and then he’s rolling over, rolling on _top_ of Max and straddling him, grabbing Max’s wrists and pinning them above his head. “You wouldn’t _touch_ me,” he says, biting his lip when he drops his hips and grinds down against Max. “Don’t you….want...to… _aah_ \--”

Max was already half-way hard from all the squirming Bart had been doing against him, but having him pressed against him like this, grinding his own hardness down on him gets him the rest of the way there soon enough and Bart appears to be enjoying it too, which is as much of a shock as anything. 

Max had just assumed that it was another one of Bart’s quirks, just another one of those things that made him special. But as always, Bart continues to surprise him. 

“Does that feel good?” He asks out of curiosity more than anything and Bart just opens those big, brown eyes for him and nods, making a soft little noise in the back of his throat when Max tilts his hips up. “Even through all your clothes?” 

“Yeah,” Bart says, eyelashes fluttering as he ruts against him, fingertips pressing into the soft part of Max’s wrists. “Feels good. Like -- like watching you tie somebody up for me.”

“Mm,” Max says, moving his hips just enough to give Bart a little extra friction. “Because you’re so excited for what comes next?”

Bart moans a little a little, his mouth falling open when their cocks drag against each other just so. “Yeah,” he moans, dropping his head so that his hair falls into Max’s face and tickles his nose. “Yeah, but… _Max_ \--”

“Shh,” Max says, slipping his hands out of Bart’s grip and grabbing hold of his hips. “I’ve got you.”

Max sets him into a quick rhythm, meets Bart’s movements with his own, letting Bart rut against him until the blunt tips of his fingernails bite into Max’s skin and and he cries out, body shuddering with his release, and then collapses on top of Max. 

Max pets Bart’s hair as he catches his breath and a moment later Bart rolls off of him and onto the other side of the bed, letting out a sleepy sigh as he star-fishes out on the bed, nearly kicking Max off of it. 

“Thanks, Max,” he mumbles right before he passes out.


End file.
